Episode 2966 (30th August 1989)
Plot Gail and Martin spend the night together. In the morning he leaves early. The factory girls find the gates are locked. Maurice Jones tells them that the factory is closed. Ivy tries to contact Mike. Mike moves out of his flat and into No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays. He tells Ivy and Vera that he sold the factory as a going concern and it is Maurice's responsibility. Gail fears that she was a one-night stand for Martin. Kevin watches Sally practising with Mark on the racetrack. She gets fed up waiting for Mark when he chats a girl up and drives the car on her own - it goes out of control and crashes. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Maurice Jones - Alan Moore *Josie Phillips - Siobhan Finneran *Dawn Prescott - Louise Harrison *Marge Butler - Sherry Ormerod *Flat Owner - Denise Armon *Removal Man - Jack Clark *Man at Race - Kieran Cunningham Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Living room *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen, hallway and main bedroom *St. Mary's Place *Weatherfield Quays *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Exterior hallway *Unknown street in Weatherfield *High Edge Raceway Notes *Location OB recording for the exterior of St. Mary's Place was conducted at an apartment block immediately south of St. John's Gardens, Lower Byrom Street, Manchester, next to the Museum of Science and Industry and Granada Television's Quay Street studios. The flat in real life was owned by Johnny Briggs as his weekday base in Manchester. See 46b, St. Mary's Place for other appearances and further details of the site. The shot of Martin Platt on the street was recorded on Tonman Street next to the apartment blocks. The exterior of the Air and Space Gallery of the Museum of Science and Industry can be seen in the background. *Location OB recording for the exterior of Weatherfield Quays was conducted at Salford Quays. The ex-Baldwin's Casuals girls cross from Vancouver Quay heading towards St. Lawrence Quay over Mariner's Canal which is near the site of the present-day MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: There's more than one shock in store for the factory girls when they try to get into work. Sally Webster's long-awaited test drive has alarming results. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,070,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1989 episodes